mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spartans Mob
The Spartans '''was founded by evicted Baobab and Moomins in mid-2012. At first Clasptic held dominance, but she was overthrown by her Shenanigans and disappeared. Renton held dominance until his death a year later. Shenanigans disappeared after an encounter with the Guardians. Today the group is headed by Akiko and Dominic. Dominant Pair The eldest of the females Claptastic became the dominant female while male dominance remained unknown for a month. The following month Renton became the dominant male. Then in December 2012 Claptastic was overthrown by Shenanigans and disappeared. Renton held dominance for about a year until he died. His litter-mate brother Dominic became the new dominant male. Shenanigan disappeared after becoming injured during encounters with the Guardians. Akiko became the new dominant female. Current Members The Spartans have 16 members as of April 2014. Akiko (VBBF039) '''Dominant Female Dominic (VMMM067) Dominant Male ''' Holland (VMMM070) Nirvash (VMMM071) Leonidas (VSPM001) Gargo (VSPF002) Pythia (VSPF004) Pleistarchus (VSPF005) Persia (VSPF006) Dilios (VSPM007) Xerxes (VSPM008) Oracle (VSPF009) Stelios (VSPM010) Ephialtes (VSVM011) Uber (VSVF012) Daxos (VSPM013) All Known Members A list of meerkats that were born or joined the Spartans. Claptastic (VBBF026) Shenanigan (VBBF035) Akiko (VBBF039) Mum (VBBF053) Renton (VMMM065) Dominic (VMMM067) Holland (VMMM070) Nirvash (VMMM071) Leonidas (VSPM001) Gargo (VSPF002) VSPP003 Pythia (VSPF004) Pleistarchus (VSPF005) Persia (VSPF006) Dilios (VSPM007) Xerxes (VSPM008) Oracle (VSPF009) Stelios (VSPM010) Ephialtes (VSVM011) Uber (VSVF012) Daxos (VSPM013) VSPP014 VSPF015 VSPM016 VSPM017 Rivals The Spartans's terriroty boarded the Jackalope. The Guardians and Pirates formed next to the Spartants and became their new rivals. History '''June 2012: Claptastic, Shenanigan, Akiko and Mum met up with Renton, Dominic, Holland and Nirvash. Claptastic became the dominant female. July 2012: '''Renton became the dominant male. Mum was pregnant. '''August 2012: Mum gave birth to Leonidas, Gargo and VSPP003. September 2012: VSPP003 was predated. Claptastic was pregnant. Shenanigan, Akiko and Mum were evicted. Two encounters with Jackalope. October 2012: Claptastic gave birth to Pleistarchus, Pythia and Persia. Nevmber 2012: Akiko aborted. Shenanigan over threw Clasptastic and became the new dominant female. December 2012: Dominic, Holland and Nirvash went roving. Janaury 2013: '''Dominic and Holland went roving. '''February 2013: Shenanigan was pregnant. Clasptastic was evicted twice. Two encounters with Jackalopes. March 2013: Shenanigan gave birth to Dilios, Persia and Xerxes April 2013: Clasptastic was evicted and Last Seen. May 2013: '''Dominic, Holland and Nirvash went roving. Three encounters with Jackalope. '''June 2013: '''Nirvash went roving. One encounter with Jackalope. '''July 2013: Renton was found dead. Dominic became the new dominant male. August 2013: '''Shenanigan was pregnant. Akiko and Mum were evicted. '''September 2013: '''Shenanigan gave birth to Oracle and Stelios. '''October 2013: Holland, Nirvash and Leonidas went roving. '''November 2013: '''Shenanigan disappeared and was Last Seen. Akiko became the new dominant female. Two encounters with Guardians. '''December 2013: '''Holland, Nirvash and Pleistarchus went roving. '''Janaury 2014: '''Akiko was pregnant. Mum, Gargo and Pythia were evicted. Mum was Last Seen. '''February 2014: '''Akiko gave birth to Ephialtes, Uber and Daxos and. Two encounters with Pirates. '''March 2014: '''Holland, Nirvash, Leonidas and Pleistarchus went roving. '''April 2014: '''Holland, Nirvash and Pleistarchus went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs